


My Shy Boss

by Spinzgirl



Series: Working for the Weekend [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Kink, F/M, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Mirror Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, all characters are similar age, but I'm going to give it a go, kdrama au, this is a first for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl
Summary: Allura thinks she's going to spend the weekend alone. Somehow work gets in the way, but she's not complaining.Based loosely on the K-Drama "My Shy Boss" and Voltron DotU's famous shower scene.This is the first part of a series. If you'd like to see more please comment and subscribe!





	My Shy Boss

Allura was five steps from the exit when she heard her name being called. For half a second she considered pretending she didn’t hear, but knowing Shiro he’d call her phone next anyway. He was a good boss but expected a lot from his staff, including coming in after hours and on days off. So she decided to get this over with before heading out for the weekend.

 

Turning on her heels she put on the least annoyed smile she could muster. “Yes, you needed something?”

 

Shiro approached her with a large envelope. “Keith still hasn’t signed off on this advertising promotion. I need you to get his approval before you leave for today.”

 

_ Great. _

 

Keith wasn’t the rude, egotistical CEO she thought he was when she first began working for him, but he was still somewhat hard to approach. She had gotten over her initial fear of him and he seemed to finally be warming up to her. In fact she was almost growing fond of him and his eccentric ways. He was especially cute when she caught him dancing the time he thought he was alone.

 

As she waited for the elevator it occurred to her that she was pretty lucky. The fact that Keith lived in the penthouse apartment in the company building meant that she wouldn’t have to traverse the city to find him. He probably liked being able to sleep later since he could roll out of bed and into the office without leaving his suite. Granted he probably hated having his employees working in his living room so it probably wasn’t the best trade-off for him.

 

Stepping off on the top floor she realized that she could smell dinner cooking. He had made lunch for the team a few times and was an exceptional cook. Maybe if she was lucky he’d invite her to join him so she wouldn’t have to eat take out again. 

 

The sun had set and the windows were dark, the hallway lit only by a smattering of sconces. It was slightly unnerving as she walked past oil paintings of the company’s former executives. With no other employees in the building the sound of her stiletto heels clacking on the floor echoed off the walls. Before she met Keith she never noticed something so trivial, she mused. 

 

There was no answer to her knocks so she decided to poke her head in the door of the apartment. If he was cooking he probably couldn’t hear all the way in the kitchen. She giggled when she imagined him slicing up salmon like a skilled surgeon with one of his many knives. The first time Allura stumbled upon his collection she was convinced he was a serial killer.

 

To her surprise he wasn’t in the kitchen. The rice cooker was on and there was something in the oven, however, so he wouldn’t have gone far. She walked around the apartment calling his name but got no response. Finally she tried the bathroom. 

 

Any other day she would have knocked first. Today, however, she was tired and annoyed. It was Friday and by now she should be at home, in her sweats, catching up with her favorite series. So, with the perfectly logical assumption that a person cooking would  _ not _ be doing anything in the bathroom other than washing their hands, she barged right through the door. 

 

Somehow, despite the racket she made during her entrance, Keith didn’t immediately notice her presence. Allura, on the other hand, was  _ very _ aware of his. The open concept shower at the far end of the bathroom meant there was no part of his wet, naked body that she couldn’t see. She most certainly could follow the rapids running through the ravines defining his muscular form.

 

After a few seconds Keith turned to face her and let out an unholy scream. In an attempt to not look like a pervert Allura quickly covered her eyes as her boss covered his privates. Granted she knew this because her fingers didn’t quite meet. Totally unintentional, she insisted to herself.

 

“Wha- What are you doing?” he finally managed, his face flush.

 

Allura imagined she wasn’t blushing any less if the heat she felt pricking her skin was any indication. “I need you to sign these forms,” she responded, holding out the papers in one hand and a pen in the other.

 

Keith stared at her a moment, confusion clouding his face. “I’m kinda in the middle of something, if you could wait a bit maybe?”

 

“I’ll leave them here,” she offered, setting the items on the far end of the countertop. “Sorry.”

 

As she went to leave she heard a loud thud, followed by a cry of pain. Thinking Keith had fallen she flew towards the shower to assist. Too late she realized he was bent over to retrieve a fallen shampoo bottle. As he stood her foot slipped, the wet floor prevented her from stopping before she reached him. 

 

Allura crashed into Keith, in the shower, pinning him against the wall.

 

_ Employee _ Allura crashed into  _ CEO  _ Keith, in the shower, pinning him against the wall. 

 

**_Fully clothed employee Allura crashed into fully naked CEO Keith, in the shower, pinning him against the wall._ **

 

Shit. She was as good as fired.

 

Keith froze, his wide eyes blinking down at hers from above. For a moment she forgot the situation, marvelling at their unique color. Not blue but not grey, they were a sight to behold. 

 

“You’re soaked. Hurry up and take care of it.” His words should have sounded more emphatic than they did, instead coming out just above a whisper.

 

Still she heard what he said. She also felt it rumble through his chest into hers, challenging her heart to a race like an engine revving at the starting line. If his could keep up she’d be impressed.

 

When she didn’t answer he spoke again, his eyes darting to the side. “You really should get out of those clothes, you’ll catch a cold.”

 

“Oh, right, I should,” she responded robotically. She was soaked to the bone but for some reason she had no inclination to leave the shower, or him. 

 

First she kicked her shoes off, sending them flying into the corner behind the toilet. Her fingers tugged at the zipper of her skirt, shimmying out of it as soon as she could work it over her hips. She’d already managed the top button of her blouse before a strong hand grabbed it. 

 

“I  didn’t mean here,” Keith blurted out, his breathing more labored than before. 

 

Allura paused at the panicked sound of his voice. Had she misread the situation? He didn’t seem at all put out by her, and hadn’t pushed her away. Their bodies were still painfully close, so much that a coin dropped between them would fail to hit the ground. 

 

One last shot was what she was willing to take before walking away. “I’ll leave if that’s what you want. You have the power to tell me to go. But I’m giving you the power to tell me to stay.”

 

Finally she saw relief poured over Keith’s entire being. Worry gripped her as she expected to be sent away in shame. She started to pull her hand away from his but was surprised when his grip tightened on it. 

 

“Then stay.”

 

Any concerns she had melted away with those words, swirling at her feet in the soapy water before disappearing forever. He leaned forward to catch her lips with his own as his fingers pulled at the pin that had been holding her hair in a bun. His other hand wrapped around the low curve of her back, pulling her tightly to him. Allura moaned heavily into the kiss, the expectation of what was to come wreaking havoc on her hormones.

 

Finally they broke the kiss, each gasping for air. Keith took the moment to swing them around, so that Allura’s back was to the wall. His eyes slowly scanned her body, stopping briefly on her heaving chest. The smirk on his face was one she’d never seen before, and it excited her to know she was drawing out a side of him he’d kept so skillfully hidden.

 

“You look amazing,” he breathed, his hand reaching for the second button on her blouse. “But as hot as you are right now I really think you’ll be more comfortable out of this.”

 

Allura nodded her head in agreement. She kept her hands at her side, her palms flat against the cool tile. Keith was going to have to work for this. 

 

His fingers maneuvered deftly down to her waist, easily freeing buttons despite the heavy wet fabric fighting him every step. Once he had full view of her chest his arms snaked around her waist, his lips claiming the territory he had freed. Teeth nipped at her collarbone, leaving a marked path to her neck. The warmth of his breath on her sent shivers down her spine, her hands flying up to grab his muscular arms. 

 

As he worked his way towards her breasts she found her legs were struggling to hold her upright. Her fingernails dug into his skin, a desperate attempt to stay on her feet. To Keith, however, the sharp edges simply spurred him on. He bit harshly on the soft flesh of her breast that was spilling over the top of her bra. 

 

Allura let out a sharp gasp in response to his bold action, causing him to pause for a moment. He looked up to see that she was okay, prompting her to reward him with a deep kiss. 

 

“Please, don’t stop,” she begged, biting gently on his lower lip for good measure.

 

Two seconds later her shirt was on the ground. He pulled roughly at the cups of her bra, exposing her breasts. His tongue lapped the moisture that had beaded up on the skin, slowly working his way to a nipple. Allura’s hands instinctively grabbed the back of his head when his lips closed around it, tugging his hair harshly to force him to look at her face.

 

“I want you inside me.”

 

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Turning off the water he then hastily toweled them off, leaving them both half wet. His hands tugged at her lace thong, the material proving no match for his intentions. Keith lifted Allura to set her on the vanity countertop, opening the drawer between her legs to find a condom and lube. 

 

She couldn’t see what else was in there but she was shocked that he even had those items. Maybe there was more to him than she was aware of, and her curiosity was piqued at the idea of him having a dark side for her to shine a light on. With any luck tonight would be no more than a sneak preview. As she removed her bra she decided to broach the subject.

 

“You’ve done this before?”

 

Keith nodded. “Is that a problem?”

 

Allura hummed thoughtfully. “Is it a serious relationship?”

 

His response was instant. “No, just for fun.”

 

“Good,” she responded, “then whoever it is won’t mind us doing this?”   
  


“Not at all,” he laughed. “In fact, they’ll probably be pleased.”

 

Once he was prepared, Allura drew her legs up to watch him slowly work his way into her. The angle she sat at gave her the perfect view of his erection slowly disappearing into her eagerly awaiting pussy. She marveled at the control as he did nothing to rush the proceedings, instead seeming to savor every inch he penetrated. After he was slightly more than halfway he paused, looking to her for silent permission. 

 

“Fuck, do it already,” she demanded, making a pointless attempt to find something on the marble counter to steady herself.

 

Keith pulled out until only his tip was still inside, then slammed himself into her. The pain mixed with ecstacy, forcing a cry of delight to exit her throat. Her lover seemed pleased at the response and repeated the act a few more times, each one pushing Allura closer to the precipice. Finally he changed the pace, moving faster as he leaned over to suck her nipples. 

 

Eventually Allura couldn’t hold back, her orgasm tensing her body before leaving her limp. Keith kissed her mouth in silent gratitude as he gently continued to pump inside her. She knew he wasn’t done yet, but she wanted to try something different. 

 

“The closet,” she murmured, pointing to the large mirrored door. 

 

If she was worried about his shyness during sex, it was a miscalculation on her part. He walked over to retrieve her shoes, sliding the heels onto her feet before helping her off the counter. They moved to stand in front of the closet door, Allura facing it while Keith stood behind her. Her hands rested against the glass and her legs spread wide to help balance her as she watched him push into her again.

 

While Allura wasn’t a virgin-- far from it-- she’d never felt so in tune with her partner. Despite it being their first time together they simply seemed to  _ get _ each other. Nothing felt weird, it was as though they’d been at this for years. And their bodies?

 

_ Like a glove. _

 

Keith leaned into her, his skin creating friction with her own. His mouth worked its way across her shoulder while his hands squeezed at her breasts. He drew a deep breath, and Allura braced for what she knew was coming next. 

 

_ Thrust. _

 

Her feet nearly came out of her shoes as she was forced onto the balls of her toes.

 

_ Thrust. _

 

She could see the ripples of her flesh as the force of it reverberated through her body.

 

_ Thrust. _

 

A loud slam. The sound of footsteps outside the door growing closer. Why wasn’t he stopping?

 

_ Thrust.  _

 

Familiar voices calling out. The bathroom door opens behind them.

 

_ Thrust. _

 

Keith peers over her shoulder into the reflective surface to lock eyes with Shiro and his fiancee Romelle. Then their eyes lock with Allura’s.

 

_ Thrust _ .

 

They don’t react. Neither does Allura. They simply watch. She wants them to watch. 

  
_ Thrust. _

 

He’s close, she can feel it. She’ll be right behind him.

 

**_Thrust._ **

 

His grunts tell her he’s peaked. He fingers her clit until her cries fill the room.

 

They’re finished, for now. Allura turns her head towards Keith as he reaches forward to kiss her. It only lasts a second as they’re both ready to collapse on the floor. Shiro and Romelle excuse themselves to take care of dinner.

 

Keith hands Allura the shirt he’d been wearing that day. It smells like him, his cologne lingering on the collar. She remarks that she doesn’t have any underwear so he provides a towel to wrap around her waist. There are no complaints from her, however; chances were very good she wouldn’t need anything more until Monday anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah folks, we're going there.


End file.
